1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lock structure, and more particularly to a lock structure suitable for attaching a cover portion making up, for instance, a protector to a main body.
2. Related Art
A lock structure of a protector, such as the one shown in FIG. 6, is conventionally known in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication H05-344627.
As shown in FIG. 6, a lock structure 110 of this protector 100, which is attached to an electrical wire bundle W, has a retaining hole 111 provided in a main body 101 as well as a retaining arm 112 which is provided in a cover 102 for closing an opening of the main body 101 and is inserted in the retaining hole 111.
As shown in FIG. 7, the retaining arm 112 is provided with a retaining projection 113 which is inserted in the retaining hole 111 and is retained by a peripheral edge of the retaining hole 111 on a farther side in the inserting direction. Slip-down preventing walls 114 and 115 for preventing the slipping down of the retaining arm 112 are respectively provided on an opening-side peripheral portion of the retaining hole 111 and a main body inner wall 103 on the opening side of the retaining hole 111.
Incidentally, if the above-described slip-down preventing wall 114 for preventing the slipping down of the retaining arm 112 to the outer side is provided on the outer side of a retaining frame 116 for retaining frame 116 so as to retain the retaining projection 113 of the retaining arm 112 inserted in the retaining hole 111, the rigidity of the retaining frame 116 becomes high, and the retaining frame 116 becomes difficult to be deformed.
For this reason, there has been a drawback in that when the retaining arm 112 is inserted in the retaining hole 111, and the retaining projection 113 is passed through the retaining frame 116, the retaining frame 116 is difficult to undergo deformation, making it difficult for the retaining arm 112 to be inserted in the retaining hole 111.